The New House of Mouse, X over episodes
by KrspaceT
Summary: With the permission of Sailorstar165, this story is a light. The house of mouse has just begun to allow new visitors, and what possible chaos could they cause? Random humor will abound chaoticly! READ AND REVIEW, no Flames, and ideas will be taken
1. The mixing begins

I was inspired by Sailorstar165 and his Kingdom hearts meets house of mouse fic, and now since it has stopped and with his blessing, lets see how I can do it this remake time. I made a few mistakes on the original, and let me put it this way, this house's canonity in my stories is questionable, while the comics from the old one are Canon. As such, characters from as they appear in the past, future and far future will appear all at various times.

"And now, for one of the world's most famous mice, Disney's Own, Mickey Mouse!" Mickey was already standing on the stage of the house of mouse, but it looked as though the house had been expanded in the audience. More chairs seemed to be here then before, and the place now seemed half full.

"Welcome, to the house of mouse. Oh gosh, It's been a while, you know, some legal trouble, a few heartless..." Mickey started to elaborate.

"That's an understatement" Beast sighed loudly at the table filled with stars from Beauty and Beast.

"The shadows are gone, but who knows for how long" the Cheshire cat Grinned appearing on the table, before vanishing.

"Um Belle, translate?" The beast asked a pretty brown haired lady in blue and white next to him.

"The heartless are gone, but no one knows for how long?"

"Oh, thanks"

"... And while we were dealing with that, we were thinking, why not make this place a little bigger, because starting now, we're sending advertisements to other places, and new people will be appearing here in the house of mouse" there was a loud commotion.

"New people, that's a little, new" Iago the parrot huffed to Jafar.

"I wonder if any of them practice Hakuna Mattatta?" Timon brought up to Pumba.

"Hey, they better not be heroes, I don't have enough space for them" Hades complained to Pain and Panic. It was then that a cartoonish noise symbol appeared around Mickey's ear.

"Hey, its Mickey. Yes Max, wait they're hear!" Mickey smiled "And here they are!" the doors busted open as hundreds of other characters (Various people from non Disney shows that appeared in the house of mouse, and some Disney guys who appeared after) walked in and started to fill the expanded seat selections.

"Wow, I didn't expect so many people to come in on the first all places welcome House of Mouse night!" Mickey said happily. "And to start the night off, lets see how Donald, our favorite and all beloved greeter..."

"I don't like him" Jafar called out

"Did greeting our new guests!" the screen turned on with a brief static monitor, before showing Donald in the lobby. He was shaking hands with a white haired teenage boy with green eyes, and a black, white ended suit with a fancy D in the middle.

"Hello, welcome to my club..."

"Wait, your not a mouse, then why is this called, the house of mouse, if its owned by a goose" Donald had a exclamation point over his head.

"THE NAME IS DONALD, DONALD DUCK!"

"Oh, is that how you guys greet people here then, well, THE NAME IS DANNY, DANNY PHANTOM!" Donald made a loud quacking sound of surprise.

"The Danny Phantom, I'm a huge fan of yours" it was then that a loud commotion was heard outside.

"DANNY!" a bunch of nerdy looking girls, with various I heart Danny Phantom signs and T shirts.

"Whoops, got to go, see ya in the club" Danny phased through the floor, as the girl mob trampled over Donald.

"WHAAA!" he cried as he was flattened like a pancake. Popping up to regular form as the girls left, he then was hand shaking a duo of young boys, a red haired one with a P shaped head, and a green haired boy with lopsided eyes and green hair.

"Um, aren't you two a little young to go to a night club?" Donald demanded. The boys looked at him plainly.

"Yes, yes we are. I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb"

"OHHHH, I'm telling your mom your here!" Donald yelled. A teenage girl with orange hair, a red blouse and white skirt sighed as she walked by.

"Good luck with that" the duck seemed confused.

"With what?"

"Trying to bust them, it never works, oh by the way, I'm their sister, Candace" as the trio entered, Donald just stared unintelligent. Then a third guest, a humanoid moose with reddish brown antlers and something like 5 oclock shadow stumbled inside.

"And who might you be?" Donald shook the moose's hand.

"Don't talk duck, just get me inside before they find me! I can't get myself free of those miserable campers of mine!" the moose begged at the duck's feet.

"What?" it was then that a trio of similar humanoid campers, a red and yellow lipped monkey, a pinkish gray elephant and a pale yellow, rhino, thing, skipped happily into the club.

"Hello Scout Master Lumpus!" the monkey greeted. The moose sighed.

"I can't be free of you, whahhhhh!" the moose wailed as he ran out of the club in tears.

"Oh boy, Pete's going to love that" Donald sighed. The clips ended.

"And as I may remind some employes, the house of mouse has no age restrictions, as long as someone responsible is with them" chuckling nervously, Phineas and Ferb latched onto Candace. Lazlo and the other scouts looked around nervously, before they grabbed Goofy the waiter.

"I'm not sure Goofy counts boys, but I'll let it slide for tonight. And now to go over the house rules. First of all, no smoking" A lava based lifeform with a white and black hourglass symbol thing on his chest was given a annoyed look by a red haired girl with pale green eyes in a dark and light blue shirt, and a blond haired girl with brownish amber eyes and a orange button up shirt and sweats looked at him in concern. Sighing, a flash of green light filled the club, and the lava being was replaced by a brown haired boy in a black and white shirt with green cargos, his eyes the same as the red haired girl.

"Ben, why'd you even go as Heatblast anyway" The blond haired girl asked gently. The boy shrugged.

"What, I was trying to remain anonymous Kiki, stupid rules" the boy grumbled.

"Okay, and well, second rule, no nefarious schemes!" he yelled at a retro looking pharmacists with a hunched back and messy brown hair, who had a platypus in a cage that came with a laser.

"Hey, there's Perry!"

"Oh come on mouse, I was just getting rid of my nemesis, is that so wrong!"

"Yes it is, save it until you leave"

"Stupid mouse" the man grumbled walking away in a rage as Phineas got the Platypus out. Holding it on his shoulder, he patted it as the Platypus shot a silly face at the scientists.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

"No cursing please, and third rule, and I must stress this, NO guests should or even think about eating other guests!" a large blue dragon sighed and opened her mouth, revealing a blond haired teenager.

"Yes, thank you Mickey, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Except Tonto, you can eat him Saphira" the boy gasped as the Dragon closed her mouth again.

"MMRRRR, I always liked Pikachu and Jerry better" Tonto yelled from inside Saphira's mouth.

"Ignoring that, and we also have some new rules, rule number 4, no weapons of mass destruction" a bunch of Penguins showed anime sweat drops

"Rico, we've been spotted, drop the load" the leader whispered. A scared and loony penguin nodded, and spat out a bomb, with the label "Mini Nuke". Whistling, they kicked it into the back of the studio, where it crashed.

"I got it Mickey" Goofy called out as he ran backstage.

"Goofy, are you sure you're qualified to remove Nuclear bombs!" a explosion backstage questioned that, as Goofy toitered in with glowing green skin.

"I feel funny" Goofy laughed. Mickey chuckled nervously.

"Um, moving on, new rule number 5, and the last one for this evening, no charming anyone to take you out or do things against their will inside the house" grumbling, a teenage girl with black hair removed her wand from the drinking cup belonging to Tonto...

"That means you Alex!" the witch grumbled and returned to her seat.

"Okay, now that our new guests have a idea of the rules, let's get on with the show, starting with a cartoon!" the screen started to flash a lot of vibrant colors.

A Goofy Cartoon

How to be a Greek God and why Goofy should never be one in a millennium

Cartoon start

Goofy was at home, tinkering with a TV satellite receiver on his roof. His TV's in the house were all staticy. With a few more minutes of tinkering, the receiver was glowing yellow.

"Um, is that supposed to happen, iyuck?" the receiver blasted a golden light into the air. The light flew into the sky, and then a loud scream was heard. Goofy gasped as a young man in New York Marathon cloths with winged sandals clashed into his house, totally out concius.

"Oh no, sorry Santa!"

"Congratulations Goofy, you have just knocked out the Greek God's messenger, Hermes, who by the way is not Chris Kringle!" a mysterious announcer voice said in the air.

"Um, who are you, again?"

"That doesn't matter, and because you've done so, he'd be out cold, for at least, a week"

"A week, gosh I'm sorry Mr. Hermes"

"You'd better tell him that when he wakes up! And because of that, you need to take over for him, and become the replacement GREEK MESSENGER OF THE GODS!" the voice had dramatic background.

"Garsh, that sounds like fun"

"Now, in order to be the replacement of HERMES, MESSENGER OF THE GREEK GODS! (Dramatic voice), you first must wear, the winged sandals!"

"Gosh, I hope there my size!" Goofy removed Hermes sandals, that immediately started to fly away. Goofy gasped and grabbed hold of them, they then started to flutter and cause him to fly.

"HELP, SOS, somebody come quick!" he wrestled the magic shoes and managed to get them on his feet.

"Congratulations, you know have the foot work!" the shoes started to fly, causing Goofy to hover upside down "and know you must get, the Caduceus of HERMES, MESSENGER OF THE GREEK GODS (Dramatic voice)"

"Okay!" Goofy vanished and reappeared with a candle.

"No Goofy, not a candle, a Caduceus!" Goofy vanished again and reappeared with a camel.

"No, Goofy, not a camel, a Caduceus! THE STAFF THINGY!"

"Oh, why didn't you just say so" Goofy shooed the Camel away and picked up a staff, intertwined with two snakes.

"_You aren't Hermes, I like it_" one of the snakes said mentally.

"_Oh George, be nice, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HERMES YOU DOG THING_!"

"Ah, talking snakes!" Goofy yelled, dropping it on the ground. The Caduceus hit the ground, and transformed into a bomb.

"_George, didn't Hermes said to stop with the bomb mode..."_

BOOM

Everything for 5 miles was destroyed aside from Goofy and Hermes.

"And that, is why maybe you don't need the Caduceus, maybe you stick to the speeding around bit"

"Okay, I can do that, just let me warm up first" Goofy started running in place in Hermes's magic sandals. As he did, the sky started to move rapidly, going to a sunrise...

"GOOFY, STOP THAT, YOUR REVERSING THE FLOW OF TIME!" Goofy didn't here him as his warm up reversed history. As he kept running in place, various famous speeches were heard.

"We have nothing to fear but fear itself"

"Four score and seven years ago"

"A penny saved is a penny earned"

"MMMM DONUT" Goofy was tripped when Homer Simpson was suddenly thrown into Goofy. Now both the flow of time and Goofy were spinning out of control, until...

"Um, something tells me this picture's a little, ca screwy?" Goofy was in a war torn world, where Tanks were blasting at legions of Knights, and Alien Saucers were bombarding Olympus, a huge golden city floating above the ground. Cavemen were trying on lipstick, Homer was posing for the David portrait, and it looked like Donald was being worshiped as king by the Aztecs.

"And that, is why Goofy should never attempt to be a Greek God" the announcer voice finished the cartoon off, with a storm of applause.

End cartoon

"That was funny, and sort of cool. Hey Hermes, can I borrow..." a kid with black hair and green eyes in jeans and a orange Camp Half Blood T shirt started.

"No Percy" Hermes interrupted him at the same table.

"Ah, come on"

"He said no, Seaweed Brain" a blond haired tan girl with gray eyes, dressed the same way.

"Annabeth!"

"Huyck yuck, I remember that, took forever to fix" a still radioactive Goofy said as he neared their table "Oh, and here's your Amborsian surprise and Gatorade for you Mr. Hermes, your southern style Brier'ed Chicken, with a Root Beer float with vanilla ice cream Annabeth, and for MR. Jackson here, A blue Hamburger with Blue Coke a Cola, medium rare"

"Thanks, and are you okay, your still glowing" Annabeth asked.

"Don't worry 'bout me, I'm always getting like this, it wears off in a few minutes, or was it hours, days?" Goofy laughed as he walked away. Annabeth, Percy and Hermes sweat dropped.

"Can I borrow that" Jafar pointed to Hermes Caduceus

"NO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Hermes pointed at Jafar, and Jafar exploded.

"HERMES, no making villains boom, that's Aladdin's job to deal with him!" Mickey yelled from the stage.

"No, you can do it if you really want to" Aladdin smirked with Jasmine at his table as well.

"And now, for a musical number, courtesy of Shakira!" Mickey Mouse cried out as every single (and a few non single) men jumped up as the attractive blond woman appeared on stage. Taking a microphone, among a lot of whistles, Sakira began to sing

Broke my heart on the road  
Spent the weekends sewing the pieces back on  
Crayons and dolls pass me by  
Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly

Not the homecoming kind  
Take the top off and who knows what you might find  
Won't confess all my sins  
You can bet all trying but you can't always win

'Cause I'm a gypsy are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me  
Never made agreements just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me  
And I won't cry I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm gypsy

I can't hide what I've done  
Scars remind me of just how far that I've come  
To whom it may concern  
Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt

'Cause I'm a gypsy are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me  
Never made agreements just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me  
And I won't cry I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm gypsy

And I say  
Hey you you're no fool if you say no  
Ain't it just the way life goes  
People fear what they don't know

Come along for the ride  
Come along for the ride

'Cause I'm a gypsy are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me  
Never made agreements just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me  
And I won't cry I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm gypsy

Most of the entire room burst into applause.

"What is the point of this modern music anyway" Dr. Doofemsmirtz huffed, before he realized the villains at his table; Jack Spicer, a red haired, pale, boy in a black cloak; Dr. Animo, a pale green skinned, old man in strange armor, and Mr. Burns, a creepy ancient man with yellow skin, were applauding loudly.

"I need new friends" he sighed. "But I have to say, she is attractive, reasonably"

"You know, that's my Uncle Kelbo in disguise" Alex Russo commented. Dr. Doofemsmirtz looked really sick at that comment.

"Encore, encore" Peter Pan and the lost boys were yelling. Tinker bell tinkered with a annoyed ring.

"And on that note, its time for the last cartoon of the night!" the screen burst into colors

A Donald Cartoon

Donald vs Snape

Start Cartoon

Donald was wandering around a deserted castle, in the heat of a Scottish May, when out of the floor came a strangely dressed ghost. He had a bright blue white transparent suit with a bell-covered hat and an orange bow tie.

"Who are you, I'm Donald Duck!"

"And I'm Peeves, hand shake" the ghost held out his hand.

"Sure?" Donald extended his wing, and Peeves touched it. Suddenly, Donald was electrocuted!

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH, GOT YOUR CONK!" Peeves grabbed Donald's beak, pinched it and flew away.

"Ow, what's with him?" Donald complained. It was then that Peeves reappeared behind him, and kicked the wall. A trap door opened below Donald, and screaming Donald began to fall down.

"WHAAHHHHHH!" he crashed into a rather depressing dungeon, where a class was being taught, by a rather disturbing man with messy black, greasy hair and a black cloak.

"What is this, a charmed duck perhaps, who is responsible for this?" Donald looked around.

"I don't know, where am I?" Donald looked around. He eventually looked onto the Gryffindor table, for a second...

"Looking at the famous Harry Potter, I see? 1000 points from Gryffindor for charming a magic duck!"

"WHAT, I DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE. THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOUR A JERK!"

"Insulting the Potions master, another 500 points from Gryffindor, and a detention for MR. Potter"

"HEY! What was that for!" the entire table was yelling at Snape.

"BLIZZIGA!" Donald froze the evil professor in a block of ice.

"You froze Professor Snape, cool!" a red headed Gryffindor boy cheered. The entire room, except for a bunch of creepy looking kids (Slytherins) started to go crazy!

The end

The entire room started to burst out into laughter.

"I wish that really did happen, blimmy he's a jerk" the red headed wizard kid laughed from a table with a black haired kid with a scar and glasses, and a bushy haired brunette female.

"Ron, don't talk like that" the girl scolded.

"Or what Hermoine?" the boy laughed.

"Or else He'll hear you" Ron turned around nervously to see, Professsor Snape.

"1,000,000 points from Gryffindor!"

"That's unreasonable, sir!" the other boy yelled.

"Silence Potter!"

"Um, Mickey this is quickly getting ugly, you might want to wrap this up" Mike the Michrophone called.

"Um sure, go ahead, security!" a army of brooms ran into the room to break up the fight between the wizards.

"Tonight's show was brought to you by Yen Sid Broom force. Ever need your own, indestructible army of wooden cleaners. Then these brooms are yours, bro. _Yen Sid is not responsible for flooding or mass chaos these brooms might cause._

List of non House of Mouse normal visitors shown this Chapter

Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Phineas and Ferb (Phineas, Ferb, Candice, Dr. Doofemsmirtz, Perry The Platypus) Camp Lazlo (Scoutmaster Lumpus, Lazlo, Clam, Raj) Ben 10 (Ben Tennyson, Heatblast, Gwen Tennyson, Dr. Animo), Tokyo Mew Mew (Pudding Fong/Kiki Benjamin) Inheritance Cycle (Saphira) Omnitrix 1 OC's (Tonto) Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Rico, Private, Kowalski) Wizards of Waverly place (Alex Russo, Uncle Keblo) Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Hermes, George, Martha, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase) The Simpsons (Homer Simpson, Mr. Burns) Xialoin Showdown (Jack Spicer) Harry Potter (Peeves, Serverus Snape, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger)


	2. The huntresses

The house of Mouse, its chapter 2 time

"Walt's up Doc, its MICKEY MOUSE!" Mike did a new intro greeting as he ran into the spotlight of the house of mouse.

"Mmmm, welcome to the house of mouse, its great to see all of you"

"Yeah, wish I could" a gray tabby tomcat with blind eyes muttered at a single seat table.

"And while we're at it, I'm pleased to say that I see two other legendary mice here in the audience, to my right, the wonderful Pikachu!" to Mickey's right was a yellow mouse with pointy, black tipped ears and red cheeks and a large yellow and brown tail, was sitting at a table together with a more standard brown rabbit pokemon with yellow puffs on its ears, a blue skinned turtle with a red and white shell, a green creature with a large green bulb on its back and a small egg wearing Pokemon with a spiked head.

"Pika Pikachu" the mouse waved to the crowd.

"What, that's the so called, Mickey Mouse of Japan?" Mournemer Mouse grumbled to himself at a table with himself, Disney Hades and the duo Pain and Panic. "What's so special about him?"

"Piika CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu was surrounded by a yellow aura, as a bolt of electricity flew and struck the more human like mouse head on.

"YOWWWWW!, oh now I see why, the Japanese must be a really charged bunch" he grumbled.

"Okay, normally I prefer to keep guests from attacking each other, but in this case, Pikachu be free to attack!"

"PIIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!" a blast of electricity struck Mournemer Mouse, and a explosion racked his chair, as he flew through the roof.

"OWWWWW!" he flew into the sky and vanished with a twinkle.

"Ho ho ho, good thing it was that dude this time, and not us" a lavender haired man in a white shirt and pants, with a red R, said to a long haired Magenta haired girl in similar get up and a cat like Pokemon Meowth.

"So true James" the girl replied with a smile.

"Yeah, so lets kick back and enjoy the show for a change" the cat, somehow talking in a new york accent, lounged back in his chair. Suddenly, one of the red and white balls on the girl's belt shook and exploded a white light, that took a shape next their table, of a blue blob like thing with a black, eyed tail and a large grin that saluted and cried out.

"Wobbuffet" the girl had a anime tick mark.

"Wobbuffet, what did I say about doing that!" The man sighed.

"Jessie, just calm down, he just wants to see the show"

"Wobbuffet"

"Okay, okay, just don't do anything to get us kicked us out of this place"

"Wobbuffet"

"And other than Pikachu, we have another member of the Legendary Guild of Great Mice, Jerry Mouse" a small brown mice waved from a table to the left side of Mickey's position on stage. Behind it was a skulking gray coated Tom cat, who was drawing out a hammer.

"TOM, what do we say about nefarious schemes inside the house of mouse" the cat sighed and drew back his hammer

Meanwhile up front

"I'm sorry Tonto, your reservation here got overbooked" Daisy Duck told Tonto gently.

"What, but I booked my seat, immediately after the last show ended!"

"Yes, well but we had to make some, rearrangements..."

"What kind of rearrangements!"

"She decided that a fine group of all powerful gods, deserve to have seats here, and not a stupid little teenager who should learn where to stick his head, and where he shouldn't" a pin strapped man with black and gray hair said harshly as he strolled past the reception, holding the hand of a elegant motherly type woman with chocolate brown hair.

"Stupid Zeus" Tonto grumbled.

"What, it was either let you in, or I'd get fried, but I do have your money back though" Daisy handed back Tonto's money.

"Well, thanks, but if I get overbooked again..." grumbling darkly Tonto walked out of the house. He passed Donald Duck, who was shaking Alex Russo's hand.

"Welcome to my club" he said in his cracky voice.

"Yeah yeah" Alex grumbled. Tonto sighed sadly as he left the House.

Back to Mickey

"And I'm here to welcome the house of mouse's house band, the Quack Street Boys!" the three white tuxedo wearing ducks were dancing out to a applause.

"I love these guys, but aren't they the same as Quack town, the Splashing Pumpkins and Quackworks?" Genie commented at his table with Aladdin and Jasmine.

"No, I don't see it" Aladdin commented. Genie placed his finger on his chin.

"Are you sure, they seem similar"

"And on other notes, I need to remind everyone..." he was interrupted when a arrow, with a message attached to it, landed next to his feet. Picking it up, Mickey read the message.

"Oh, here it is" Mickey seemed a little nervous "It is my duty, as the host, to tell you that the Hunters of Artemis, led by the all wise Artemis" he seemed to be reading the message word for word "have arrived, and I would find it in my own best interest to tell you all, that all males shouldn't get near them, or else" he gulped the last words as a group of about 20 or so prepubescent girls, all wearing silver combat jackets, camouflage pants, and with bows strung to their backs, who by the way, had rented about 7 tables in the back, nodded grimly. The lead table, seating a 12 year old girl, with auburn hair, and a girl about 15 with black hair and electric blue eyes and another girl more about 12 with black hair, olive colored skin and brown eyes. Goofy had missed the warning, and had wandered over with his order pad, and then had to jump out of the way of about a dozen arrows.

"IYCUK!" he barely avoided becoming a Goofy porcupine!

"Who do they think they are, telling Mickey how to run the club, its actually kind of smart" Skipper grinned from his table with Private, Kowalski and Rico.

"Skipper, we already got in enough trouble from Rico's bomb, don't get us banned" Private complained.

"Alright, for now" Skipper sighed. It was then that a penguin waiter brought them each a plate of fish & chips.

"Finally!"

"And now, its time for our first cartoon of the night, hit it!" the screen went all flashy.

A Pluto Cartoon

The eve of mad fire breathing chickens

Begin

Mickey and Pluto were heading up to bed in their house, but had missed turning off the TV. It was blaring a news bulletin.

"Attention all peoples" Ludrik Von Drake's voice rang out, missed by sleeping ears. "If you have purchased any of my recently patented, Von Drake self cooking chickens, get rid of them immedialty! They are capable of taking a life of their own, with evil intentions!" his voice ended with a scream.

It was then that Mickey's fridge began to shake.

Meanwhile

Pluto was sleeping at the edge of Mickey's bed, when all of the sudden...

POOT

Mickey was looking green and angry as he removed his ear plugs from his ears.

"Yuck, oh Pluto, what did I say about eating that bean burrito last night" Pluto smiled with guilt. Mickey glared at the dog, before replacing his ear plugs in his ears and going to bed.

"If you have to be all gassy like that, at least do it downstairs" Pluto sighed sadly as he exited the room and wandered down the steps, but a delicious, chicken smell filled his nose. Smiling with a hungry gaze, Pluto started to sniff out the source of the delicious smell. He found it in the kitchen, where 4 headless, alive chickens were wandering around, near a melted fridge. Pluto just stared confused, as the chickens turned towards the dog.

"Woof?" the chickens ran at Pluto on their stubby legs. Pluto hightailed it out of their barking loudly, but Mickey's earplugs worked all too well. From their headless neck's, torrents of fire flew. Wide eyed, Pluto avoided the flames, as Mickey's toaster was burned. More torrents of fire flew throughout the room, burning down anything they hit, a Mickey eared clock, a picture of a baby mickey, the microwave, the eating table.

Growling, Pluto made a lunge to bite the nearest chicken, but it unleashed a burst of fire. Barely stopping, Pluto avoided a scorching, but the fire plume struck and melted his food bowl.

At this, Pluto started turning a shade of red. He let out a enraged howl, that scared the evil zombie chicken things. Crouching down, Pluto then unleashed a giant lung straight at the chicken, all of them seeming to scream silently.

In the morning

With a yawn, Mickey hobbled downstairs, to find Pluto asleep among the wrecked bodies of the chicken.

"PLUTO, YOU ATE ALL OF MY CHICKEN, AND DESTROYED MY KITCHEN, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" Pluto looked like he was about to vomit, and he did, a torrent of fire that scorched Mickey's face.

"Woof"

End cartoon

A series of laughs let out across the room.

"That was pretty good, I hope Von Drake was okay though" Ben commented worried.

"Oh come on, he's a responsible duck, he's bound to be okay" Kiki mentioned.

"I'd beg to differ, those were not my best work!" they turned around to see Von Drake in a body cast and crutches, being pulled on one of those things people use to pull piles of boxes manually (I forget what they're called), by Dr. Doofemsmirtz.

"Move faster, servant!" Ben and Kiki suppressed giggles at the Dr's enslavement.

"You know, when I steal your inventions, I'll get you for that" the Dr. said squarely.

Meanwhile outside the House of Mouse

"Lousy stupid Zeus, taking away my spot, he and his cowish wife" Tonto grumbled as he stalked down the streets, kicking a tin can as he walked. But then he heard a series of voices.

"So, your sure this'll help me shut down the house of mouse, Mr. Mundungus was it" Pete was conversing with a squat man, with bandy legs and long, straggly ginger hair. He looked shabby, with bloodshot eyes and a nasty smell of cigarette smoke.

"I'm sure I'm sure, Pete. This here, is a very classified, embarrassing bit on that little Greek Goddess, Artemis. My price, 10 Galleons" Pete pondered it for a minute.

"Take off one Galleon, and I'll throw in one of Goofy's hats, Fletcher"

"You've got yourself a deal" they shook hands, as 9 gold coins and one of Goofy's green hat's traded hands, in exchange for what looked like a cartoon wheel.

Meanwhile

"Hey, where did my hat get off to" Goofy was touching his head as he was serving Percy and Annabeth.

"Um, Mr. Goofy sir, can I help" Ron called from his table with Harry and Hermione.

"RON, do you want to get us stuck with more trouble?" Hermione sighed (No trace here).

"Oh come on Hermione, he's just trying to be nice" Harry smiled at his friend.

"Okay then, Accio Hat!" from the front of the club, one of Donald's blue sailor's hats flew over the crowd and landed on Goofy's head.

"Gawrsh, new hat, I love it!, here have a Potter, of honey!" a pot of honey landed on their table.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Harry asked a little offended.

"Um, Mr. Goofy, um can I have my honey now" Pooh called from the next table "I'm getting a little rumbly in my tummy"

Back to the shady deals

"Yes sir eee, now with this very embarrasing bit on that little brat, I'll get her so mad, she'll vaporize everybody there, and then the House of Mouse is mine" Pete laughed evilly.

"Yes, but is it not sort of beneficial if you go and yell out your plans around a hero, like myself?" Tonto made his presence known. Pete turned around and gasped.

"Ah, I don't have time for you, punk, I've got a club to ruin"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm going to stop you right now, because its hero time!" Tonto revealed a green and black watch on his arm. Twisting it, a hologram of a huge alien like creature (Waybig). Tonto then smacked down, but nothing happened.

"Why, but if it ain't one of them fancy Omnitrix watch things, but I'm here to point out, that they'll not working today, don't you read the paper" Pete held out the TOON TIMES, with a front page article title saying

**Planet Primus getting cleaned, Omnitrix's down for the day**

"Ah man, and this had to be the day the paper got sick, well there's only one thing to do on a day like this" Tonto walked over to Pete and slapped him on the face. Pete recoiled, before slapping Tonto, before a cartoon fighting dust cloud resulted as they began slapping each other silly. The dust cloud kept fighting and moving...

Meanwhile

"Hey ladies, ever think about going out with a handsome guy like me, Johnny Bravo" the black muscle shirted, blond afroed man showed off his pecks to the hunters. They responded by shooting arrows at him. Screaming like a girl, Johnny ran for his life. A group of pink dress wearing, female penguins were bringing over shakes and various varieties of the varied sandwich to the hunters, laughed as the man ran for his life

"That's pretty pathetic" Jayfeather meowed, some seats had joined his table, and he was sharing it was a half bat, half white and brown Lemur, named Momo, Perry the Platypus and a large green lizard with wings named Rex.

"Oh, hello you cute little critters" Goofy, still wearing one of Donald's hats, had brought their plate over "And here you go, some Ratatouille for you Mr. Jayfeather..."

"Made by muah" a rat with a cooking hat and spoon said popping from under Goofy's new hat, bowing and ducking back under it.

"Oh, I see you've met our new co Head chef, and also we've got a Princess Peach platter for you Momo, a platterpus for you agent P, and for Rex, a steak" the various entries were dealt out to their owners, as they started to eat ravenously.

"Hey, where are you manners, your eating like a bunch of animals!"

Meanwhile

The slap fight between Pete and Tonto had moved, the fight somehow was now taking place backstage, slowly moving up towards the video room of Horace Horsecollar. Was this someone's plan?

As they burst through the door, Horace out getting coffee as the Quack Street Boys sang to the crowd. The fight stopped, as both Pete and Tonto had cheeks as red as tomatoes. Tonto pressed a button on the side before he confronted Pete.

"What were you getting from that Fletcher guy?" Pete smirked.

"Hmph, your dumb. You heard him, its a very embarrassing little bit on the goddess of the moon and the hunt to them greeks, Artemis. And when she sees this played on the cartoon screen, she'd blow a gasket, and the house of mouse will become the house of mutilation!"

"And what makes you think that's going to work?"

"Well, for one thing, you and me are in the cartoon room, and I have the disc!"

"Yes, and hello down there Mickey!" Pete gasped and looked down, as all the people gathered below were glaring at him.

"What did you do you little runt!"

"Oh, I pressed the speakers, everyone down there heard everything, and also, I happen to have the trap door button" Tonto pressed a button, and Pete fell to the stage level. He landed on Captain Hook's table, yelping as his pointy hook poked him, before rolling away. It was then that all the hunters surrounded Pete, as he got up he found all of them aiming bows at him, with Artemis, the Auburn haired girl, glaring with absolute hate.

"And well, I was going to show another cartoon, but I think Pete being attacked will be entertainment enough, string it Artemis!" hundreds of arrows flew towards Pete, all bouncing off his obese body.

"OW, that hurt, OW!" Pete yelled as he fled the house of mouse, pursued by the entire hunter organization. The entire house broke into laughter.

"Take us home Mike!"

"Tonight's show's final entertainment bit was brought to you by the Huntresses of Artemis! If your a girl, and you hate boys, love hunting,and want to be immortal, contact Artemis today! _Girls who are not virgins or are currently in love will not be accepted. Immortality does not prevent death by wounds. Artemis can remove immortality at her whim. All boys trying to disguise themselves as girls will be shot and turned into Jackelopes_

List of non House of Mouse normal visitors shown this Chapter

Warriors (Jayfeather) Pokemon (Pikachu, Buneary, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Togepi, Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet) Tom and Jerry (Tom, Jerry) Omnitrix 1 Oc's (Tonto) Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Thalia Grace, Bianca Di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase) Wizards of Waverly Place (Alex Russo) Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Private, Rico, Kowalski) Ben 10 (Ben Tennyson, Waybig {Cameo}) Tokyo Mew Mew (Pudding Fong/Kiki Benjamin) Phineas and Ferb (Dr. Doofemsmirtz, Perry the Platypus) Harry Potter (Mundungus Fletcher, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley) Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) Avatar the Last Airbender (Momo) Primeval (Rex) Ratatouille (Ratatouille)


	3. Swapping appearence plus Tonto

Its next chapter time baby!

On stage

"What do you get when you add two small circles and one larger one? Is it a alien summon, or is it our host's head! It's, MICKEY MOUSE!" Mickey ran out on stage.

"Hello, and welcome to the House of Mouse!"

Meanwhile at the front entrance

"Hello, welcome to my club!" Donald said in his squeaky voice, shaking the hand of a tall, elongated nosed man in a black suit with a dozen little corn pop minion in overalls in tow.

"Yes yes, all very good and all, but I'm here to see the show, not you" the man smirked before going into the club, followed by his minion corn pop mutants.

"No outside food!" Donald yelled. The corn pop people smirked with sinister grins, before they all lunged at Donald.

"WHAHHHHH!" They bound and tied Donald before running into the club's kitchen.

"Prrmmm Priamn Prlomm?" (Who ordered roast duck!)

"WHAHHHHH!"

Back in the house of mouse

Tonto, now dressed up in a waiter's outfit, was strutting around the club. After what had happened last time, Tonto had taken efforts to prevent this, by taking a job at the house of mouse. Spinning a plate somehow flawlessly on his finger, Tonto deposited a order at a table with Saphira, a teenage boy with brown hair and eyes, along with pointed ears, and a strikingly attractive female with more pointed ears than his, raven black hair, honey skin and leather cloths.

"Here you go, a Velma-geble salad for you Arya, I named it myself, the mixed Pasta and green Salazar Salad for you Mr. Eragon, and for Saphira, one goat!" Tonto somehow had then attained a goat attached by a rope.

"Bah!" Saphira swallowed the goat whole. Tonto looked sick, as he backed away slowly.

"Poor goat, I feel for it, shiver" Tonto backed away faster. Saphira snorted.

"_It's like he expects that I'm going to eat him..._" Saphira said in disgust. Eragon and Arya sweat dropped.

"Well, you've done it a few times..." Eragon lectured

"_WHO ASKED YOU_!"

Meanwhile

"Yeah, I'm on fire!" Tonto gloated, spinning around on those shoe wheel things that some shoes have. As he spun around and around, accidently crashing into Maleficent, Jafar, the Beast and Cruella, and then fleeing for his life, he spotted a boy looking nervously around. The boy was in his late teens, with brown hair and friendly eyes. Tonto reconized him.

"Eh, Tsukune!" Tonto called out. The boy shivered in fear at the sound of his name.

"SHHHHH!" Tsukune panicked, covering Tonto's mouth. "You need to keep quiet Tonto, I'm hiding!" (I'm not using the honorifics, I find them sort of annoying)

"Hiding? From what may I ask?"

"The girls!" Tonto was confused. "What's wrong? You have 3 wonderful young ladies hunting you down, and Kurumu"

"Huh, usually any guy back at Youkai will mention Yukari like that" Tonto looked around nervously.

"Yes, well my family is cursed, you see. Ever since my great-great-great-great-great-great-great Uncle Manchino offended a Succubus, like your friend of yours, and then vanished mysteriously into the night, only for his bloody right shoe to turn up in the town square the next day, my family has been cursed. Every generation, one of my lines males will disappear in the same way, with only his right bloody shoe found the next day"

"Okay...weird, but that's not the point. As your aware, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore are always fighting over me, and its getting more and more violent. I tried to sneak away for a quiet night, but somehow they know I'm going to be here, I only got the warning from a little birdie, oh by the way, thanks Tweety!" a little yellow canary with a large head nodded as he flew by.

"So, what are you going to do, hide at home and pretend to be sick?" Tsukune looked at Tonto in shock.

"I DON'T WANT THEM TO FIND OUT WHERE I LIVE, MY MOTHER WILL FREAK!" Tonto nodded sympathetically.

"I here you, mothers are so paranoid"

"I know right! This could be my first chance to catch this show, and I don't want to risk the girls getting into a fight, and destroying the place, I need some ideas!" Tonto reached for his thinking cap, a large black top hat that said _Dofus tournament king #1._

He pondered for a brief minute, before...

"Wait, I know, you could become me for the day!" Tsukune looked shell shocked.

"Wait, but that can't be right, our hairs are different colors! Even Jayfeather could tell us apart, and he's blind!"

"_I heard that, oh by the way, Tonto 0-0-0-0 is not a good safe lock combo_" the tom cat meowed as he walked by.

"Hey, I didn't say that!"

_"True, but your mind's a open book, oh by the way, are you going to tell your friend Omni that you replaced his toothpaste with Stinkfly goo_?"

"Hey, stop doing that!" Jayfeather meowed a laugh as he entered the house. Tonto turned to Tsukune and pulled out a wig the same color as his hair as well as the same shape.

"Wait, you have that with you, why?"

"Oh, my hair gets burned, melted, shaved, ect ect ect, much more than you'd think. It pays to have a spare with you, now all we have to do is give you the Tonto makeover!" Tsukune seemed worried about something.

"Wait, but who'll your be? If your me, the girls will still destroy the place!"

"Oh, don't worry, I shall disguise myself as Sir. Pokoko Q. Tomkinbottom, World famous night club critic, who I happen to have right here!" somehow Tonto had gotten a portly man with blond hair like his own in a black and red suit in a headlock out conscious.

"How do you do that!"

"Do what?"

"Oh, never mind, let's get this over with!"

Back to the show

"Oh, hello there Mr. Tomkinbottom, I'll be your waiter for the evening, call me Goofy" Goofy bowed to the expertly disguised Tonto. Tsukune was out in the club, in a perfect Tonto disguise. He was current passing out a plate of fries to Ben and Kiki, looking a little nervous.

"Yes, hello, um Goofy, I would highly appreciate your most expensive entries, with a bottle of Wanda brand exploding fizzy juice, post hasty good dog sir"

"Yep, yes sir we Mr. Tomkinbottom!" Goofy saluted with excitement as he ran for the kitchen. The monitor behind Mickey was glowing with flashing colors.

"I hope your up for some great cartoons, because we've got some good ones, to make up for last times shortened ending, but sadly for us all, Pete survived, in intensive care no less, but still alive, now its toon time!"

A Pluto Cartoon

Pluto get the paper Jigglypuff addition

Begin

"Hey Pluto, want to the the paper?" Mickey asked Pluto, both of them were in Mickey's living room, Mickey on a chair while Pluto was lying on the carpet.

"Yeah yeah" Pluto barked. He ran out to get the paper by Mickey's mail box, when all of the sudden, a huge pink ball thing with large ears and huge light blue eyes floated down from the sky, before pulling out a little microphone.

"Huh?"

"Jiggulypuff, jigully jigly-puff,Jiggulypuff, jigully jigly-puff,Jiggulypuff, jigully jigly-puff,Jiggulypuff, jigully jigly-puff," it sang with its eyes closed, before it opened its eyes and looked around in shock. Pluto was sound asleep at the door. Jiggilypuff glared and inflated itself, before uncapping its Microphone, that apparently was actually a marker, covering Pluto in drawings before stomping off.

15 minutes later

Mickey walked outside, looking for his missing pooch, when he spotted his sleeping form. Mickey sighed.

"What's gotten into him, darn dog's never fallen asleep on the job before" it was then Mickey noticed what was drawn all over his dog, pictures of Donald whacking Mickey up the head.

"DONALD!"

End cartoon

The entire place was up in laughter and applause.

"Jiggly" Jiggilypuff was bowing at its table, while Pikachu just sweat dropped nervously around it. Jiggilypuff then drew out its microphone, as Pikachu panicked. Then out of nowhere, a boomerang flew and knocked the marker / microphone away. The boomerang, and marker, returned to the mouth, and then unknown storage area, of Rico the penguin.

"Great job Rico!" Mickey called from the stage.

"You saved us from a early dive into dream land" Genie smiled.

"Good on you lad" Tonto in his Sir. Pokoko Q. Tomkinbottom disguise praised.

"You rock Rico!" Danny Phantom yelled from his table he shared with the yellow hole abundant square Spongebob Squarpants and the small, fluffy tailed brown furred, sad eyes lemur Mort.

"Good work soldier!" Skipper nodded, as did Private and Kowalski. Rico smiled insanely.

"Good on you" Gru nodded from a table with his absent minions, who now were running to his side, with a large silver platter, covered.

"Hey, what do you have there! Is that, roast duck?"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, ITS HOT!" Donald's voice yelled.

"Um, well why we deal with Donald's 2nd Degree burns, lets roll another cartoon!"

A Donald Cartoon

Donald's Dynamite Large man with strange size of height and beard addition

Begin

This cartoon takes place in a sunny forest, somewhere in the north of Scotland. Donald was hiking through the woods, with a hobo sack over his shoulder. The air seemed to be filled with a strange buzzing...

"WHAH!" Donald looked back to see his hobo sack held a round black bomb! Spinning his staff, Donald tossed the bomb in the distance, before resuming his hike with the stick from his Hobo sack as a walking stick, when he passed a hollow in a tree, with a familiar buzzing. Donald stopped distracted, as he spied another bomb.

"Whah!" Donald picked up the bomb and tossed it with all his might, as he continued on his trek. After a bit more hiking, he came across a babbling brook, as he sat down on a rock, to hear another bout of strange buzzing. Donald jumped to see another bomb among the rocks along the brook.

"WHAT's THE BIG IDEA!" Donald sighed, before again chucking this bomb away too.

Meanwhile

The bombs had landed around a wooden hut at the edge of a dark, forbidding forest. As the third one crashed down, a huge man with a larger brown overcoat, unruly black hair and beard of the same color, and about 8 feet in height, stormed out.

" What's 'he big idea, 'ossing 'hese strange black hissing 'hings into me yard" the man grumbled, before tossing them back. They flew to where Donald was, and then

KABOOM

"YOW!"

The end

More applause and laughter ensued.

"'hat was the wors' depiction of me 'hat 'ive ever seen, I'm not 'hat draft!" the man grumbled from his lone table.

"Well, um Hagrid, your not that bad" Harry tried to break it to him gently at his table with Hermoine and Ron.

"Your much worse" Snape interuped from his own table.

"HEY, AREN'T YEH S'POSSED TA BE BANNED?"

"Brooms, Snape's back!" the brooms roughly grabbed Snape and dragged him out of the hotel. The other guests laughed a little, before Mickey spoke up.

"This is a reminded to you all, that bans from the House are enforced!" Tonto (Tsukune), was serving a table with a pink haired young girl in a pink jumper, and a blond haired boy with glasses in a blue sweater and brown sweats.

"Well here here Aelita and Jeremy, here's each of your Lyoko Chocha hot cocoa" he with quite some skill tossed two small coffee things to the two teenagers. He had really become good at acting like Tonto! It was then that he heard someone come in...

"Hey, where's Tsukune?" a girl's voice said loudly. Tsukune, in his Tonto disguise, turned his around, and gasped. The girls were here; Moka the long pink haired girl in a female version of his green school uniform with a brown skirt instead, Kurumu, a very attractive blue haired girl with a yellow sweater and the same type of skirt, Yukari, a young little girl with a large witch hat and cape, along with more themed cloths, and Mizore, a blue haired girl with blank eyes and pale skin, in purple.

"I hope they don't notice me" he thought to himself as he started to sneak towards the kitchen. He managed to get into the kitchen quietly, as the girls each took a seat near Tonto, AKA Sir. Pokoko Q. Tomkinbottom!

"I thought Tsukune was going to be here" Moka sighed sadly.

"He probably got sidetracked or something, its not like we carry cell phones" Yukari piped sadly. "Desu"

"Well, he probably got scared by stalker girl over here" Kurumu pointed at the empty seat Mizore normally would be in. Mizore instead poked her head from under the table.

"I don't know about you girls, but I think Tsukune's been here" the girls looked at her strangely.

"Mizore, sometimes you worry me" Moka sighed. Kurumu then noticed Tonto in disguise, and started to growl inhumanly, which of course, it wasn't like any of these four girls were human anyway.

"Um, large chested girl, why are you growling at the large man?" Mizore popped her head out again. Kurumu's hands seemed to be growing large claws.

"Something about that man infuriates me" she growled, as her claws vanished. Tsukune, still in disguise in the kitchen, snuck back in slowly.

Mickey was now back on stage

"And now, to finish the night off, a surprise visit, from Olympus's very own, MUSES!" the 5 muses from the disney hercules series appeared on stage, 5 brown shaded ladies in both skin tone and cloths.

"Girls, lets hit it!" the lead muse, a short, plump woman, snapped her fingers as the spotlight fell on them, as they began to dance and sing, the famous song, Zero to Hero

Bless my soul

Herc was on a roll...

As the song went on, Tonto and Tsukune managed to sneak out. As the still disguised Tonto entered the front lobby, Dasiy quickly burst from her desk.

"Mr. Tomkinbottom, your leaving!" Tonto looked around quickly.

"I must go young chap, my daughter's busted up her knee cap, got to go and replace it" he quickly ran out. Daisy gulped.

"This could be trouble"

Later outside the house of mouse

"That was fun, but now I have to go and alter Pokoko's memory here so he gives the house a good review, and I'll let you keep the money from this nights shift, just to be fair!

"Okay, that's very nice of you Tonto. I must admit, that compared to my other adventures, this has been a fun little escapade, but now I have to think of an excuse for the girls, um you have any ideas Tonto?" Tsukune begged. Tonto pondered this for a brief moment, before...

And to answer Tonto's plan

"Gosh, this has been a fun show! I'm so glad we got to see new faces tonight, and so many old ones!"

"Hey, I'm not old, we Satyrs age half as fast!" a boy with goat horns and hooves bahhed from a table with Percy and Annabeth.

"Don't call me old mouse!" Alex Russo skulked.

"Well, you could say I'm old at least" Dr. Doofemsmirtz sighed.

"That's not what I meant, oh never mind, Mike get us out of here!"

"Tonight's narrow escape from a massive fight of Vampire, Succubus, Witch and Yuki Ona was brought to you by the infamous joke shop, top of the line anywhere, Weasley's Wizards Wheezes! Home of the famous Skiving Snackbox, a range of treats that make the user sick, great for escaping evil teachers, boring classes, and crazy girlfriends/stalkers! _Weasley's Wizards Wheezes does not claim responsibilities for adverse reactions as result from certain products. Some products may cause injury to the user and the victim. Non wizards should consult a wizard friend before attempting to handle anything in our selection_

List of non House of Mouse normal visitors shown this Chapter

Despicable Me (Gru, Corn pop minions) Omnitrix 1 Oc's (Tonto) Inheritance (Saphira, Eragon, Arya) Rosario Vampire (Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore) Loony Tunes (Tweety) Warriors (Jayfeather) MY OC's (Sir. Pokoko Q. Tomkinbottom) Ben 10 (Ben Tennyson) Tokyo Mew Mew (Pudding Fong/Kiki Benjamin) Pokemon (Jiggilypuff, Pikachu) Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Mort) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Spongebob Squarpants (Spongebob Squarpants) Harry Potter (Hagrid, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Serverus Snape) Code Lyoko (Aelita, Jeremy) Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Percy, Annabeth, Grover) Wizards of Waverly Place (Alex Russo) Phineas and Ferb (Dr. Doofemsmirtz)


	4. The Guardian Special

Time for the next chapter. Now, this chapter will feature characters from the universe of RWBRyan, in his stories Son of a Hunter. They are great stories for Percy Jackson Fans (He also has a few Twilight Stories)

The Guardian Special

Normally, these chapters would begin here, in the house of mouse, but this time, they are starting a considerable distance away, in a dark and abandoned warehouse...

A dark cloaked figure was glaring at a holographic message, the being who was sending it was cloaked in a masking darkness. The figure seemed to be laughing.

"You are the legendary Johnny Hurricane? I was expecting someone much more terrifying!" the figure laughed. Hurricane glared right back.

"Shut it! Do you want your job done, or not?" The figure continued to laugh.

"What spirit, I like that in you. Kronos was smart in choosing his disciple! But no matter, I have a job, and I need it done. You, the very man who got Olympus and the Pokemon to go to war, you who stole the all powerful barbtrix, you whose blood is filled with the very same as..." the man silenced it.

"I get it! I know I have a lot of credentials, and this job of yours, I already have it planned out. This, Leonike, will be terminated, and without him, those bumbling guardians of his are just a bunch of hormonally imbalanced teenagers, who would easily be dealt with, fear not, no matter what happens, Leonike will get his wake up call, he is not that powerful, and he's not all that immortal!"

Meanwhile at what sort of looks like a customs check in point with a hint of a waiting room theme

A group of about 15 teenagers, all armed with bows, were sitting down, most of them looking like they were about to die of boredom.

"HOW MUCH LONGER!" one of the teens yelled in total frustration. A more serious looking teen, a black haired, African male, sighed as he put down his magazine, that was labeled _Cross World Devices_ monthly. On the front was a image of an Omnitrix being taken apart to see what's inside.

"Didn't you get the memo, they have to do background checks, mental screenings, checks for diseases or viruses we may have, that are like the cold to us, or like the Black Plague here, as well as just explaining some basic rules to Leon so we don't end up in jail or something, now please stop complaining, there is this really interesting article about 2 by 4 technology I find really fascinating, it appears that in this universe, there is a group of kids who make these amazing devices out of very basic materials" he went back into his magazine.

"Jaydeen, its not like that's going to interest me! Isn't here, I don't know, a Inter World Swimsuit magazine here, or something?" the teen whined.

"No, I didn't see one Erin, but you could look at that _Cat Fancy_ Magazine, it had a very interesting article about a interview with, get this, a talking cat named Jayfeather and his life story' the teen was now looking desperate as he began to tear through a magazine pile.

"_Dragons Galore_, no I don't care about the life cycle of a Hungarian Horntail, _Villians monthly_, who cares about some guy named Doofemsmirtz, _Cryptid Current_, oh come on, its not like Jersey Devils exist... it was then that a brown and black roan horse wandered up into the waiting room, but really oddly, it had sharp, predatory teeth, bat like wings, and a devil like tail.

"Urrggnnn Nnnnnfffggg" it neighed. It was then that a group of small, shriveled gray creatures with huge eyes and bat like ears ran out, carrying a huge box on theirs backs.

"Doby is here, Blackwing, leader of the Jersey Devils. Doby and his friends have your order of White Knight clusterian cheese, Doby knows how much you like the stuff" Blackwing neighed in his sort of darkened horse language, probably a thanks, and allowed the little creatures to tie the box to his back, almost like a sleigh. Blackwing then took off out the door, pulling the box with it, and leaving what looked like a sack behind. Doby then picked it up, and cried.

"Oh, whoa is Doby, Blackwing left Doby a 20% tip, that's too much, hey good Guardian sir, would you like these 20 galleons, Doby has no use for them, I only need one galleon for so much money" several huge golden coins exchanged hands as the little creature and his fellows returned behind the scenes. Jaydeen happily took the coins in his pocket.

"Hey, um can I have some?"

"No, I checked the cross universal exchange rate, as said in the newest issue of _Cash Weekly_" he was holding a magazine showing a lot of gold and green paper money, and Scrooge Mcduck "exchange rate, 20 Galleons is like, 200 bucks back home, plus you were wrong about the Jersey Devils" Erin grumbled under his breath about the stupid horse thing. Blackwing then stuck his head out from the door, violently exhaled through his nostrils, and slowly inched his head back. Immediately, the other guardians inched away, nervously.

Meanwhile

"Okay, so Mr. Leonike, let me see what we have on you" a man with brown hair in green was going over large assortments of papers. The man he was speaking to, a man who had blond hair, tinted with brown. His eyes were moon like, if slightly undefined. He had a slim, muscled figure, with several scars, like the kind you could get from claw marks, visible on his skin.

"You, have things on me, how did you..." he asked nervously. The man chuckled.

"Oh, Alegesian Magicians, they're really helpful for these kinds of situations, they can read your mind quite easily, though before now, I never did see if they worked on gods. Now lets see, born Leon Glenmark, Son of your universe's Artemis, and an unknown man from one of those artificial insemination places, grew up in Alaska, had both Aphrodite and Hera gunning for your life, you know I have a friend name Tonto who could really understand that, killed the Hydra, Nemean Lion and even Echinda on your own, then Artemis got Olympus to make you a god, as reward. After that, you formed the guardians to help fulfill your desire to protect people. I must say, pretty impressive. Then, of course there's the Thalia..." Leon immediately went rigid. The man laughed.

"Oh, I'm not going to talk about that, but a warning though. When you cross the borders of universes, you can't expect that people will share all the same experiences. So, why the way that Percy defeated Kronos is the same here as it is back in your place, Artemis and Thalia will have no idea who you guys are. So please, please do not do anything foolish. The gods of Olympus are already annoying enough, either whining about Tonto, or starting horrible conflicts, so just ignore them, and make sure your guardians though that to!" Leon nodded.

"Thanks Thomas. This should be a nice place to hang out for a while, our Camp Half Blood is being repaired, the place got burned down, not our doing, and the cabins need to be fixed" Thomas shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we meet again after this, now if you excuse me, I have a inter world crisis to deal with" Leonike looked alarmed.

"What!" Thomas sighed.

"Apparently, Zeus is still a little ticked off at the Pokemon community..." Leon looked confused.

"What does Zeus have against Pikachu..."

"Oh, they destroyed Olympus because Artemis failed to get a letter that said that Pokemon hunting was dangerous, and now that Annabeth has finally gotten Olympus back together, Zeus is having Hephaestus prepare a world destroying cannon, and now I have to clog it before we lose one of the most important worlds in the trans world community" Thomas waved his hand, as a swirling vortex of white light formed in front of him. Leonike jumped back in surprise. Thomas chuckled.

"What, I can create portals of light, its no big deal, just more like a personal transportation system instead of public warp stations, and plus my warp bus pass is expired" Thomas chuckled as he entered the portal and vanished. Leon chuckled to himself nervously.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room.

"SO BORED!" Erin whined.

"Oh, just be quiet, at the worst, he'll take another 15 minutes, so just sit back, and read a magazine" a pretty teenage girl with long blond hair sighed. She was reading a magazine, titled _Vampires Monthly_. On the front was a group shot of the Cullen Family.

"Oh, just be quiet, Bethany. Unlike you, I can't just read a Twilight trash bag and be happy!" Bethany lowered her magazine and glared.

"Its, not all just about them. Apparently, there are several different types of vampires in this place, including the Twilight ones. I hope Leon will take us to Forks after this!" Erin shivered in fear, as did Jaydeen.

"Please, anything but that, I would die of embarrassment and boredom" Jaydeen complained. Erin then whined

"Well, I'm already dying of boredom, and there is nothing to read here!" Erin complained. Bethany sighed.

"Well, if your so bored, just read this, there are actually some vampires in this magazine that Aphrodite herself might even be jealous of" Jaydeen and Erin looked at her in surprise. To say someone would make her mother jealous was pretty rare.

"Okay, I'll take a look" Erin said nervously, as he flipped the pages...

"Oh man, your right, some of them are pretty hot, and not sparkly!" he was deeply surprised. But then the rest of the bored, male, guardians crowded over it, with a lot of whistles and cat calls. Bethany and Jaydeen sighed.

"Really, you had to show him that, now we're going to need a crowbar to get them away from that, and maybe Hercules" they looked down in defeat, that was until Leonike walked out the door.

"Okay, were clear, we're free to go!"

"Yes!" Jaydeen, Bethany and the female guardians cheered.

"NO" the males whined. Leonike looked at them in confusion Jaydeen mouthed "Don't ask" and Leon nodded.

"Okay, we're moving out, the House of Mouse is playing in 15 minutes, and well, I got a limo!" that got everyone's attention.

"COOL!" they ran out, eager to get the best seats. Leonike chucked to himself, as he, Bethany and Jaydeen followed.

Later at the house of mouse

"It's so big!"

"And colorful"

"And look at all the expensive stuff..."

"TRISH!" Leonike snapped. He would not tolerate any thievery from any children of Hermes here!

"What" she faked innocence with a smile. Leonike tried to ignore that.

"Okay, we have our seats, but please, behave yourselves. This isn't a party, so calm down, and don't make fools of yourselves...um guys?" all the guys but Jaydeen and Bethany were gone!

"Hey, um where did you guys go?" Bethany and Jaydeen glared around.

"Oh, there just making fools of themselves" Leonike sighed.

"Oh well, I tried, so what are they doing anyway?" he asked cautiously. He got his answer with a loud series of shocked shouts.

"Your, your Harry Potter!" a Guardian named Jeremy was gasping awe struck at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were looking, rather uncomfortable.

"Yes, I am..."

"And Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly, he looks a lot less geeky then I thought he would..."

"HEY!" Ron drew out his wand, before Hermione grabbed him by the ear and started to drag him into the club.

"Really Ron, do you want to get in trouble!"

"I am not a Geek, whatever that is, um..." Leonike sighed in frustration at his guardians antics.

"Really Jeremy, stop harassing the wizards" Jaydeen reprimanded. Jeremy chuckled nervously.

"What, I always imagined Ron looking more like a geek...Look, its Hagrid! I always imagined him fatter..."

"Wha' did you say 'bout me you weird boy you!" Hagrid had Jeremy by his shirt collar.

"Nothing, nothing, um please let me down" Hagrid grumbled something and dropped him, as he skulked away. Jaydeen roughly grabbed his half brother by his ear, and pulled him up.

"Would you stop getting famous book characters mad at you! What's next, your going to insult Volde..." Bethany slapped his mouth shut.

"Mmmmmrrr"

"Are you an idiot, if they are real, he who must not be named might be to, do you want to get attacked by a evil wizard?" Bethany growled. Jaydeen shrugged.

"Sorry, I usually don't have to worry about saying the name Volde..." Bethany covered his mouth again. Leonike finally had it.

"Really, you guys are worried about possibly attracting Voldemort, and your cowering in fear! Really, he is not that dangerous!" Bethany, Jaydeen and Jeremy were backing away from him quickly.

"What?" it was then that he was tapped on the shoulder, and turning his head, Leon was looking into the face of a bald, pale man with red eyes, a slit like nose and a furious glare.

"WHAT MUGGLE DARED TO SPEAK MY NAME, AVADA KEDARVA!" a green curses struck the other universal god.

"OW!"

Meanwhile

"This is not good, Riddle striking down Leonlike with the killing curse is a major set back, he could be knocked out for who knows how long" Hurricane was pacing back and forth nervously. The dark figure was still there, and sighed to himself nervously.

"How does a killing curse affect a god anyway, excuse me for asking, but I normally don't have to worry about gods being attacked by Death eaters where I come from" Hurricane glared.

"Generally, it takes about a week, but at such a close range and with Leonike's younger status, maybe even a month!" it was then that a loud alert beep was ringing across the lair.

"What is that, infernal noise" the figure was covering his ears with his hand. Hurricane looked at the screen in interest.

"Interesting, its my anomaly detector. Anomalies are holes in the fabric of time and space, and it links, the house of mouse with about a month into the future, from Olympian Manhattan, interesting, this gives me an idea"

Back to

"Leonike!" The Guardians were looking around for him in fear. Jaydeen was freaking out, as were Jeremy and Bethany.

"Oh, its all my fault, we left him alone with Vol..." Bethany slapped him "Sorry"

"Um, if he's dead, can I take over his job" Erin pitched. The other guardians glared.

"Two things, one he's a god, I don't know about you, but I'm not totally convinced he could be killed by He who Must not be named" Jaydeen finally stopped saying that name.

"And two, I'm pretty sure that if he doesn't come back, Artemis will turn us into wolf chow" Bethany said coldly. It was then that the air around Jaydeen started to shimmer. He jumped back in shock, as it looked like the space where the air was shimmering had been glass, that a gun had shot through. The air shimmered blue and orange, as the hole started to shimmer.

"What the (censor {beep}) is that!" a muscled guardian gasped, before he grabbed his mouth in shock "Why can't I (censor) swear, hey what the (censor)..."

"Spenser, stop that, its kind of disturbing" Jaydeen growled. It was then that two figures ran out from the portal hole thing. One was a blond haired boy, Tonto, and the other...

"Lord Leonike!" the guardians cheered. Leonike smiled, before turning to Tonto.

"Thank you, for helping me get back to this point in time" the guardians looked at the two in shock and confusion. It was then that to add to the confusion, the current Tonto wandered up to them, really confusing the other guardians.

"Oh, hey its another me, how far ahead are you in the future this time" Tonto said casually. The other Tonto looked at him calmly, as if Tonto seemed to meet his future selves a lot.

"Oh, about a month, helped this weirdo escape from the pit of despair, fought our way through a swarm of monsters, and eventually found an anomaly back to this time period, oh by the way, here's those coordinates to the next lock you wished you had next friday, and the days I had just came from's stock report" several papers exchanged the Tonto's hands.

"Huh, okay I'm really lost, but isn't getting ahead of time info on the stock markets illegal?" Jaydeen questioned. The two Tonto's laughed.

"Oh, its perfectly legal to get them from your future selves, I did a huge check on the rules of all the worlds stock exchanges, and apparently its perfectly legal in every world's stock exchange" The Tonto's laughed together. The guardians chuckled nervously. Jaydeen then nervously spoke up.

"Um, well that's good and all, but isn't having two of the same person in the same place in time dangerous, like hole in the fabric of time and space bad!" The Tonto's laughed.

"Oh, its perfectly fine, of course there is some distortion, but nothing too extreme, though I think it does something?"

Meanwhile on Olympus

Zeus was polishing the master bolt, when it suddenly turned into a slice of salami. Zeus growled.

"HEPHAESTUS, IT HAPPENED AGAIN!"

Back to the story

"Well Tonto, I've got to be back to my own time, see ya, well you know" the second Tonto waved and vanished, as the portal vanished. The Guardians chuckled nervously.

"Wait, Tonto, I read that name in Cash Weekly, your a billionaire!" Jaydeen pointed out. The Guardians, and Leonike, gasped in shock.

"No, I'm actually a multi quintillionaire" The Guardians were really shocked now.

"And, you still work here, why!" Spencer questioned. Tonto laughed.

"Oh, just for some pocket money. Also, it is a guarantee. Last time I came here on my own money, Zeus overbooked my reservation. See, he hates me, apparently he has a spot for my head on his mantel, so by having a job here, I'm always able to catch the show" the Guardians were still confused.

"Then, why don't you buy the club itself" Tonto looked at them in confusion.

"Oh, that would be too much, Tonto INC is not ready to expand into night club format"

"Tonto, Inc?" Bethany had never heard of a more, ridiculous name for a company. Tonto smiled.

"Yep, that's my company. I work on an number of fields, I own several large fast food chains, I work on video games, there is also some investments into weapons and portal tech, as well as in Droid farm products"

"Don't you mean, Drude?" Erin asked. Tonto smiled.

"No, Droid. The world of Droidtopia is a harsh landscape, but they've been improving the land into fertile farms and futuristic cities. You'd be surprised how much people are willing to pay for Droid grown corn" The group laughed nervously.

"Um, Tonto, are you okay in the head, just curious?" Erin asked rudely. It suddenly grew silent.

"Yes, yes I am, I just suffer from occasional spats of horrible luck, oh and speaking of horrible luck, did I mention that a penguin has a missile launcher aimed at the back of your head?" Erin turned his head, and in deed, a penguin was aiming a missile launcher at the back of his head, it was Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski. Rico, had the weapon.

"So, your the guardian who insulted our good friend Blackwing? Well well, I'm sorry to say, but you've going to be blasted!"

"Hey, Skipper, no weapons of mass destruction..." Tonto began before Rico fired, but instead of explosives, a huge surge of Honey Mustard coated Erin. The guardians just looked surprised.

"What, we are penguins, do you think we are able to use vaporizers, plus this tastes delicious" Skipper took a swab of honey mustard on his flipper that had been covering Erin, disturbing the others immensely.

"Skipper, stop eating the ammo!" Private whined.

"Ah, but you know how much I love the stuff" Skipper reluctantly waddled off with his comrades. Erin, still covered in a coating of condiment sauce, growled.

"Does anyone here have a towel?" everyone shook their heads.

"Urg, I'm finding a bathroom, see you guys later" Erin hobbled away. Leonike turned to one of the female guardians.

"Trish, make sure he gets back safely, and if I have any reason to think you've been shoplifting again, well..."

"You have to become my eternal servant" Tonto piped in. The Guardians looked at him in annoyance.

"What, Hades himself has said that being my servant forever is a worse punishment then Sisyphus having to push up that boulder of his for all of time, so well, don't shoplift" Tonto laughed as he went inside. The guardians chuckled nervously before following. But they were being watched. From behind the guardians, a pitch black Camaro had rolled down its windows, and peering out towards them, was Hurricane.

"That's right, go on in there, Artemis child. I've got you right where I want you, and that Tonto as well"

A few minutes later inside the club

"And here he is, one of the most famous entities of the animated world, its Mickey Mouse!" Mickey ran onto stage.

"Thank you, thank you, and welcome to the show" Mickey chuckled. "Its so nice to see all these new and old faces"

"Hey, I'm not that old" Cruella grumbled to herself.

"And now, its time to start the show, with a special guest star, recommended by a anonymous guest, its Hannah Montana!" the reactions, were mixed.

"Really, Hannah Montana, she's high on our kill list, Rico, Kowalski begin maniacally plotting how to destroy her!" Skipper growled. Kowalski and Rico began chuckling evilly as Kowalski started taking down rapid notes.

"Not that pop Diva" Alex Russo growled under her breath at her table.

"Huh, that's new" Phineas commented at his table with Ferb.

"I can't believe it, I'm actually missing Shakira now" The Dr Doofemsmirtz slumped down at his table, with Edgar the Butler and Madame Medusa.

"Yay, Hannah Montana" Grover pumped his fist into the air, but then Percy and Annabeth glared.

"What?"

"Who would invite such a horror into this club" Spencer shivered. Bethany then started to whistle to herself.

"Bethany, WHY, WHY, WHY!" Leonike was shaking her in a panic.

"I like her music, its not like she's evil" Bethany choked out. Tonto then rolled over, with his roller shoes.

"Oh, Leon there is something we need to finish discussing..." Tonto was interrupted when a blond haired pop star female poked out of the curtains in the back of the stage, before she started to sing.

"You get the limo out front

Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun

It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends

But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds

Chill it out, take it slow

Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together

And you know that it's the best of both worlds

You go to movie premieres, was that Orlando Bloom?

Hear your songs on the radio

Livin' two lives is a little weird

But school's cool 'cause nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl

But big time when you play your guitar

Pictures and autographs

You get your face in all the magazines

The best part is that

You get to be whoever you wanna be

Best...best...yeah the best of both

Best...best...you got the best of both

Best...best...c'mon the best of both

Who would'a thought that a girl like me

Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds

Chill it out, take it slow

Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together

And you know that it's the best

You get the best of both worlds

Without the shades and the hair

You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girl

Mix it all together...oh yeah

It's so much better

'Cause you know you've got

The best of both worlds" their was a lot of reluctant applause.

"Did you really have to do that?" Leonike demanded to Bethany, who shrugged.

"I didn't realize they'd take it seriously, but wait, where's Tonto!" They looked down on the ground, where Tonto was twitching like if he was having a seizure.

"Tonto!" Leonike said in shock. IT was then that Jayfeather the cat ran up to the suffering hero.

"Don't worry, I'm a medicine cat, I know exactly what to do!" Jayfeather turned around and kicked Tonto in the head with his back paws. Tonto immediately got back up.

"I'm okay" Tonto began to brush the dirt of his cloths.

"So, where was I, oh yes, as I mentioned, I have a video game department, home of the highly successful Heroes Quest game, oh here you guys go, a few free samples" Tonto tossed a few PSP style game boxes, all depicting the name Heroes Quest in huge golden letters. On the cover was, from left to right in the front, Ben Tennyson, Harry Potter, Pikachu and Eragon, and in the foreground were Athena, Hades, Zeus and Hermes.

"Um, its nice, but I don't have a PSP..."

"Oh, I got a few on me, here you guys go" he tossed them a few new PSP's. The guardians looked at him in shock.

"Why do you have those on you?" Tonto smiled.

"My pockets are linked to hammer space, so they can hold a lot more than you'd think" to prove it, Tonto pulled out a jackhammer, a pair of green swim trunks, and a beach chair.

"Okay, but do those guys, and those gods, know your using them..."

"In a game, yes I went to ask them, you see while Eragon, for example, is extremely popular with people in Alegesia, he isn't acknowledged as existing by citizens of other worlds. To them, he's a unique, and may I say extremely realistic to the real one, character in these video games, plus anyway Alegesia doesn't even have basic plumbing, far less any electronics"

"It's true" Eragon sighed at his table with Arya "I can't even get this stupid thing to work" Eragon had a sparking I pod in his hands "And also, magic doesn't help"

"But, isn't it dangerous to bring cross universal matter" Jaydeen was cautious "Wouldn't it cause distortion?" Tonto laughed.

"Not at all, but I highly recommend not showing it to any of your gods, except maybe Hades, Persephone, and maybe Artemis, because all the rest of them are evil in that game, um maybe you should play the game first before you make any decisions on that, but never mind that..." before Tonto could speak, there was the sound of a laser blast. Suddenly, Tonto and Leonike were surrounded in a blue aura, before they vanished in a puff a smoke.

"Lord Leonike!" Bethany cried.

"Tonto!" Tsukune gasped from a table in the back with Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore.

"Whose responsible for this, PETE!" Mickey yelled. But instead, the TV was covered in a static, before the face of Johnny Hurricane appeared.

"YOU!" Ben Tennyson yelled from his table with Kiki and Gwen, before standing upright abruptly.

"What have you done with Tonto and Lord Leonike!" Jaydeen yelled. The image of Hurricane laughed.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind Mickey, but I've decided to replace your cartoons today with a show called, the end of Tonto and Leon, taking place in the lovely prison world, Spaghetti Junction" Erin, who had gotten himself cleaned up, laughed.

"So, your idea of a prison world, is an Italian place?" He laughed. Jayfeather then jumped onto his table, and scratched him in the face.

"OW!"

"_YOU IDIOT!_" a voice yelled at him mentally. Erin gasped

"Wait, the cat can talk!" Erin stumbled back

"Oh my god, your Jayfeather!" Jaydeen said shocked. Jayfeather meowed.

_"Yes, yes I am. But here's the thing, Spaghetti Junction is not an Italian place, its a place where time is messed up, and its filled with dangerous prisoners that we didn't or couldn't kill, and viscous flesh eating beasts from various periods of history, and beyond_!" Now the Guardians were scared for those guys life.

"Yes, I see the cat's explained the situation quite well. In any case, this was all made possible, by Tonto's experimental god imprison ray, not only trapping Leonike there, and Tonto as well, but it cut his power down to almost nothing and temporary destroyed his immortality!" The Guardians were freaking out now.

"And now, let's see the flesh ripping carnage in action!" the screen then flickered, showing a desert like place, the sky was icky brown with dust, no plant life seemed to be anywhere near. They were also surrounded by dark rock walls, they were in a canyon!

"Urg, my head" Tonto said, shaking as he pushed himself up. Leonike was out cold next to him.

"Get up" Tonto lightly kicked him. This woke Leonike up and he forced himself up.

"Urg, where are we?" Leonike was confused.

"Your in the prison world, idiots" Johnny Hurricane was hovering over them on a metal platform. Leonike grabbed for a bow on his back, but Leon did a tick tick noise and shook his finger.

"Uh uh uh, I wouldn't waste an arrow on me, not when you have so many friends to entertain"

"Friends... you don't mean!" Tonto was scared now.

"Oh, I mean, a little assortment of the local wildlife, if you look on the walls of the canyon, you'd be seeing a group of vicious future predators" large, gray creatures with long limbs and no visible eyes, but a large head, were crawling along the sides of the cliffs.

"This is bad, really, really bad" Tonto was backing away slowly.

"So what, I've hunted worse" Leonike said confidently, before he suddenly felt weak and collapsed down onto his knees. Tonto quickly ran back to help him up.

"You stole my ray gun, didn't you Hurricane! There is no honor in finishing off a weakened opponent!" Tonto yelled. Hurricane laughed.

"Who cares about honor, now if you were to look behind you, you'd also see a flock of flesh eater Terror Birds!" Tonto and Leonike turned around and jumped back, as man sized birds with nasty looking beaks, looking something between a vulture and a ostrich, were blocking their escape. They snap their beaks, as if hungry, for flesh!

"Those things are nasty looking" Leonike said weakly.

"And also, in front of you are, Raptors!" Looking up in front of them, Tonto and Leonike were confronted by man sized two legged dinosaurs, all with huge claws on their foots and cold eyes.

"Really, isn't that a little bit of overkill!" Tonto cried out. Hurricane had a sadistic girn.

"But I'm not finished yet, and flying for air support, I have some Megeopoterns!" huge bugs with sharp, "thorn" covered stingers about twice the size of a human, were flying above them.

"Um, Tonto, how likely is it we're going to survive this?" Leonike panted and strung his bow. Tonto grinned, and fiddled with his Omnitrix.

"Oh, give or take, 0%" Leonike grinned back grimmly.

"I don't like those odds, but let's leave enough of these guys dead to leave our mark!" Leonike let loose an arrow. The arrow flew and struck a Future Predator up top the cliffs right through the head, causing it to collapse to the ground dead.

"Not bad" Tonto grinned as the battle began, and the creatures charged towards them in a frenzy.

(Tonto felt his body turn on fire. Lava replaced his skin, fire became his hair. Flash and he was)

"Heatblast!" Tonto grinned as the lava based life form. The Guardians, back in the safety of the House of Mouse, looked shocked. Tsukune just shrugged.

"You get used to that, after a few transformations"

"We have to call Thomas, we need to get those two out of there now!" Ben said urgently as he got out a Iphone. Back in Spaghetti, Tonto sent a fire ball storm straight at the terror birds. A fiery wall blocked their attack route, but then they started to race back out the cannon. But Tonto forgot that as he felt a dozen or so Future Predators jump at him. They attacked swiftly, their claws leaving scratch marks on his lava skin. Tonto was knocked back, before he shot balls of fire at them. Using their echolocation, the bat evolutions sensed the balls and avoided them. Tonto glared as he started tossing fire balls at random.

Leonike jumped out the way of the stinger of a Megopotern, before he sent a arrow straight through the insect. It fell dead, as Leonike jumped into the air to avoid a charging raptor. Stringing his bow mid air, he sent a dozen arrows flying. That many Megopoterns fell dead, before he landed with a flying kick into the raptor below, listening to its bones crack.

(Tonto felt his body revert to normal before his body started to stream line and turn blue. He took a raptor like form, he was in a flash)

"XLR8!" Tonto spun around and sped forward, charging elbow first into a future predator. That blow sent it flying into the rock wall, breaking its back. Tonto jumped into the air and spun, before landing a flying kick into the head of a raptor. The raptor collapsed with internal head damage.

Leonike was running from a pursuing group of raptors, stringing arrows at them as he ran. The arrows decimated this group of raptors, leaving several of them dead. It was then that a loud screech alerted Leonike to look up, as the Terror birds jumped down from the top of the cliffs. Stupid birds they were, but they were giant, stupid birds. Their taloned feet clawed into Leonike's cloths as one crashed into him, sending him flying into the rock.

"Urg" he gasped as he saw golden blood bleed out of him. Tonto spotted his friend in trouble, and raced to him as XLR8, slamming into the giant birds who were about to de gut the poor guy. Tonto helped Leonike back to his unsteady feet, before a yowl showed a future predator jumping straight at him. With his own clawed hand, Tonto punched the beast, leaving claw marks on his face, but the predators claws struck him in the omnitrix symbol he had on his alien form, and in a flash of green light, Tonto was Tonto again, and his omnitrix was red.

"Oh come on!" Tonto complained. They then heard a series of clapping, as Hurricane floated down.

"Very, Very good, I didn't expect you to survive so long, not bad at holding out against the odds, but your luck ends today! End them now!" The Terror Birds, Raptors, Future Predators and Megopoterns surrounded the exhausted heroes. But at that point, a portal of white energy formed behind them. Grinning, Tonto waved goodbye and dragged himself and Leonike through. The creatures took this time to attack, however, and the creatures collided into one another and started to fight. Hurricane sighed to himself as he flew away.

"Yes, they got out safely" Jaydeen sighed in relief. Ben walked up to the guardians alongside Kiki.

"That was Thomas on the phone, he's got them warped back to Tonto's mansion, I'll give you guys the direction, they should be okay" The guardians nodded and left the house early, Bethany even lightly kissing Ben on the cheek. He shook it off, being he was here with his girlfriend.

"Watch it Aphrodite daughter, he's mine" Kiki glared daggers back.

Several weeks later

The Guardians were back in their home universe, Leonike was still revering from the battle and the stolen ray gun that had weakened his powers. They were in the wilderness, camped out in a clearing for the night.

"You feeling okay Leon" Jaydeen smiled. Leon nodded.

"Just, a little tired, being attacked by a swarm of blood thirsty beasts will do that to you" it was then they noticed that the trees around them were suddenly occupied with a trio of gray squirrels. Then, really oddly, they started to speak.

"Are you, Leonike. Master Tonto has sent us with some gifts, for you and your guardians help and contribution in his game work, and for helping him fight a great fight like he'd hadn't seen since the battle of Omnimation" the squirrels presented several items. Some of them were sort of like the kind of things he'd put in his camp half blood cabin, a stuffed head of a Future Predator, Raptor and Terror Bird and a Raptor's foot, but also with them were a box wrapped like a gift. Nervously, Leonike un rapped the gift, and smiled. It was a PSP box, labeled Heroes Quest, the lost guardians. On the cover in the front were Bethany, Jaydeen, Erin and Spencer, and behind them were Artemis, himself and Thalia.

"Now, we must be returning, Master Tonto is installing a new golden Nuttachino machine, Nuts, Maple and Acorn, out!" oddly, the squirrels grew fairy wings, and flew into the sky, before vanishing. Leonike smiled.

"I hope I see Tonto again" he reflected.

List of non House of Mouse normal visitors shown this Chapter

Omnitrix 1's Oc's (Johnny Hurricane, Tonto) RWBRyan Oc's (The mysterious dark figure, the Guardians {Jaydeen, Erin, Bethany, Jeremy, Trish, Spencer} Lord Leonike ) KrspaceT Oc's (Blackwing, Thomas, Maple, Nuts, Acorn) Harry Potter (Doby, House elves, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Hagrid, Voldemort) Percy Jackson (Zeus, Percy, Grover, Annabeth ) Penguins of Madagascar (Rico, Skipper, Private, Kowalski) Wizards of Waverly Place (Alex Russo) Phineas and Ferb (Phineas, Ferb, Dr. Doofemsmirtz) Hannah Montana **BOO ITS EVIL!** (Hannah Montana) Warriors (Jayfeather) Inheritance (Eragon, Arya) Rosario Vampire (Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore) Ben 10 (Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Heatblast, XLR8) Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power (Kiki Benjamin) Primeval (Future Predators, Terror Birds, Raptors, Megopoterns)


End file.
